The invention relates generally to frames or rings for forming glass sheets and more particularly to a frame or ring which conforms to the periphery of the glass sheet or panel to be molded and which includes a plurality of adjustable supports disposed thereabout.
Immediately in line behind architectural glass as the foremost application for various compositions and structures of glass are vehicular applications. Whereas architectural applications initially and presently utilize glass in its planar state, applications in vehicles though once requiring planar glass have increased significantly in complexity through this century. Such early applications typically required only the peripheral shaping or grinding of planar glass to conform to window openings. As vehicular bodies became more streamlined and aesthetic considerations became increasingly important, the role of glass in achieving such considerations has likewise increased. Complexly curved glass lights for automobiles have become commonplace.
The equipment which produces such curved glass has undergone a corresponding program of change and increased sophistication. The change has not been a simple one, for the physical shape of the glass end product is not the sole requirement. Of equal if not greater importance are the of optical properties of the glass particularly the transmission of true images therethrough. These competing demands have placed significant burdens upon the manufacturers of vehicular glass products.
Numerous patents have been granted to inventions relating to adjustable glass supports and molds. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,589 and 4,522,641 generally disclose mechanically adjustable supports. The former patent provides two axes of adjustability and the latter patent provides three axes of adjustability.
Other patents which disclose peripheral height adjustment means include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,297,315, 4,488,893 and 4,508,556. All of these patents teach adjustable peripheral support means which coact with a peripheral glass support frame.
Adjustability, per se, is not the only goal of such support frames and ease of adjustability is also a major consideration. Since the frame may distort or wear away with age, it is necessary that means be provided to compensate for same. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,407 and 4,556,408 disclose spaced apart pivotally disposed rectangular supports which are vertically adjustable. In the latter patent, the supports are slidably positioned within a track-like frame.
A review of the foregoing patents reveals that improvements in the field of adjustable glass molds are both possible and desirable.